


Present

by YamiNoOkami



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: But in a Bad way?, But like is creppypastas, Gen, God is mention once, Hope you didn't expect anything good, Religious imagery use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 12:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13271445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiNoOkami/pseuds/YamiNoOkami
Summary: Short "Poem", like very short and with a bad taste for some people I think.





	Present

Sometimes

_(Go To Sleep)_

These stories

_(I’m Still Here…)_

Are as real

_(Can You Feel The Sunshine?)_

As God itself

 

**_(Where is your God Now?)_ **

**Author's Note:**

> The order of the phrases is:
> 
> -Jeff The Killer.
> 
> -Ben Drowned.
> 
> -Tails Doll.
> 
> -Herobrine if I don't bad rememeber, but is use with Tails Dolls more.


End file.
